Recently, there has been interest in the type of system that captures an image of an object by using an imaging device, such as a camera, and that uses the state of the captured object for the purpose of information input from a user. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of such technology. In the system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the motion of a user's hand is detected on the basis of an image of a glove that the user is wearing. Specifically, the glove has markers on the palm and individual fingertip portions, and the motion of the user's hand is detected by recognizing the states of these markers.